


Everybody Hides Somebody Sometimes

by Bella_Monoxide



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Daryl, D/s setting, Dom Rick, Finger Sucking, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Name-Calling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rick Grimes/Shane Walsh Background Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella_Monoxide/pseuds/Bella_Monoxide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secret relationships all around - the title is a variation of that song ("Everybody Loves Somebody Sometimes").</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody Hides Somebody Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gwisoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwisoon/gifts).



> I got a comment on a D/S story I wrote a while back. gwisoon said "dom!Rick is making Daryl do things to himself while he watches"  
> Well. This is what happened.

Panting with anticipation, Daryl opened Rick's belt in a hurry. He had just begun to open button and zipper when he felt Rick's strong hand at the back of his head, the fingers woven into Daryl's shaggy hair.

"You're such an eager little slut, aren't ya?" Rick drawled, his voice already tinged heavily with lust, and Daryl nodded as he pushed both Rick's pants and underwear over his ass, hips and his bowed legs, all the way down to his ankles.

He did all that without thinking, as it had gotten quite automatic by now. He and Rick had met so many times during the last couple months that he had lost count on their more or less hurried encounters.

Right now all his considerable concentration was focused on the beautiful cock that sprang free of its confinement, already leaking. Daryl's tongue darted forward to catch every bead of pre-cum. He smacked his lips before he murmured an answer to Rick's remark.

"Yeah, 'm a cockslut." He groaned before he engulfed the tip with his hot mouth and started to give Rick head. The cop moaned, his hips pushing forward on their own volition, making Daryl gag. But the mechanic did not give a damn, cause this was exactly the way he liked it – hot, fast and dirty.

He ignored the sting in his eyes that went along with the gag reflex, and made it extra tight for Rick, hollowing out his cheeks. When he looked up, his gaze was met by an equally intense one out of Rick's crystal blue eyes.

The cop continued to moan while he traced the strong features of Daryl's face with his left, as his gun hand was still keeping Daryl's head in its unyielding grip, and the irony of that was not lost on Daryl. Rick had reigned him in alright, and there was no use denying it.

When they first met, in that run down club with its questionable reputation on the outskirts of Atlanta, far away from both their hometowns to keep the possibility of running into anyone who might tell on them, Rick had watched Daryl as he smoked a cigarette.

Daryl had been aware of the spark of interest in Rick's baby blue's as he had watched him out of the corner of his eye, but the mechanic had not given himself away just yet. Instead, he had focused on smoking in such a way that had been bound on turning the beautiful stranger on even more.

The rest was history. They had left after exchanging information about where to meet, making it look as if they did not want anything to do with the other. Daryl had known instantly that this was the cop his brother Merle always talked about, calling him Officer Friendly.

But from Daryl's end of their affairs, it did look a little different, as Rick played out all his bottled up fantasies with Daryl. The mechanic did not care. He loved the way Rick treated him, and would not have dreamed of trading it for anything.

Focused on coaxing an orgasm out of Rick, he moved his mouth up and down the cop's hard length, paying extra attention to the head every time he went there. Concentrating on making it slobbery wet, just the way Rick liked it best, Daryl moaned around his cock.

The vibrations pulled a groan from Rick who was close now, as Daryl could tell. "I'll shoot my load down your eager throat, don't you dare miss a drop, you hear?" Rick advised the mechanic, and Daryl nodded, his head bobbing up and down Rick's rock-hard cock.

What was that annoying noise, Daryl thought, still trying to concentrate on the task at hand, but the noise penetrated his concentration again and again until he could not take it anymore.

Rick's protest still in his ear, Daryl woke with a start, finding himself not on his knees in front of the hot cop, but on his ratty sofa at home, his hands palming his own erection through his jeans. Daryl groaned in frustration, cursing his all too vivid imagination.

Damn, he thought as he tried to get up into a sitting position, I must be loosing my touch. Or I'm just getting old, falling asleep in the middle of the day like this.

He rubbed both hands over his face in an attempt to wake up, when he realised that the noise from his dream was actually the only real thing about it. Of course, now that he had noticed, the noise ceased.

Cursing under his breath, Daryl went to search for the phone, and when he found it where Merle had dropped it last, he looked up the caller ID. Groaning, he hit the dial button to call Rick back, already fearing his wrath.

But when the cop picked up at his hotel room, he did not sound angry. Just bored, or maybe - disappointed..? But the thought went as fast as it had come, and Daryl tried to focus on the conversation.

It was obvious that Rick was alone in their room, since he greeted Daryl with a hearty "Well, how is my little cockslut on his day off?"

Having the weirdest kind of deja vu, it took Daryl a moment to get his conversational feet back underneath himself – which did not go unnoticed.

Rick was way too observant, partly due to his cop training, but for the most part because he was so tuned into Daryl and their secret relationship that it bordered on scary sometimes. Even Daryl's snarky reply did nothing to divert Rick.

"Shane 's not there, huh?" The mechanic rumbled, but Rick only answered "Nope. You know him, has to keep up a front at all times, even during our vacation. Course the guy is chicken hunting down at the pool."

Daryl could practically hear his shoulders shrug, and he allowed himself to smile for the briefest of moments as he imagined Shane, Rick's buffed up partner, running around the pool, trying to catch actual live chickens with his bare hands.

Daryl shook his head to try and get the image out, when Rick continued. "So, you up for some skyping or what?"

"Sure," Daryl answered, knowing better than to argue. Besides, what with his vibrant dream still very much alive in his mind, combined with his cock straining against the crotch of his favorite jeans, Daryl was as ready as he would ever be.

They hung up shortly afterwards, both already in the process of setting up their laptops. As soon as they were both online and able to see each other, Rick called Daryl out. "Now," he rumbled, "look at that. Were you just going to jerk off, huh?"

Daryl blushed like he always did, and hated himself for it. "No, Rick, I swear I weren't," he defended himself. "Just fell asleep and dreamed of.." He drifted off, unsure of how much he should reveal. But of course Rick had already gotten even more suspicious.

"Of what, huh?" He groused. "Or should I say whom instead? That hunky bartender, what's his name again, Caesar?"

Daryl rolled his eyes, but Rick continued. "Don't give me that, Daryl. You should know better." Rick shook his head in mockery of Daryl's antics. "I know you think he's hot."

Daryl averted his eyes and murmured "You know me too well."

Rick grinned like a cat that had just caught the canary. "Yep," he agreed, "and it*s been a lot of fun so far." Now he did something that he loved, but Daryl hated it, which naturally lead to Rick doing it on purpose even more often.

He stared at Daryl for a couple of minutes, not saying anything with words, but even more with his eyes instead. Daryl squirmed, shuffled his feet, then blushed and averted his eyes, and Rick loved every bit of it.

Eventually, to move things forward, the cop on vacation gave out some orders, secretly hoping that Daryl would balk at that – but the mechanic rarely gave him that pleasure.

Today appeared to not be one of those rare occasions, as Daryl followed every word as soon as it left Rick's plump lips. Leisurely leaning back on the double bed he shared with Shane during the nights, Rick crossed his arms behind his head.

"Take off your shirt, Daryl. Slowly." he ordered, a smirk on his handsome features. "You know the way I like it."

Daryl nodded, averting his eyes. Then he grabbed his shirt at the hem and pulled it up, revealing his muscular torso very slowly, inch by inch, all for Rick's viewing pleasure. After he had finally tossed it aside, he waited for Rick's next order, barely able to contain himself.

"Hm," Rick murmured appreciatively, "so eager. Now play with those sensitive nipples for me, but make it slow as well. While you're at it, you can tell me all about that dream o' yours."

Daryl, who had already started to carry out Rick's order, came to an abrupt halt in the process of teasing his nipples. He looked like a deer caught in headlights, and Rick chuckled merrily.

"You didn't think you'd get off that easily, huh?" He asked, even shaking his index finger in Daryl's face via webcam.

Casting his eyes down yet again, Daryl reluctantly began to recount his dream until Rick reminded him to use his hands on himself.

"Don't forget what I told you to do. Or else I would have to punish you once I'm back, and you wouldn't want that now, would you..?" Rick leered, and Daryl blushed so much that it crept down his neck and over his chest.

He mumbled something under his breath, and Rick asked him to repeat it. "Come on, Rick," the mechanic pleaded, "you know I'd love for you to punish me."

Rick looked dumbfounded for a minute, and it occured to Daryl that he did never admit to that fact so clearly. In the meantime, Rick had pulled himself back and began to slowly rub his growing erection through his sweatpants. "Come on, Daryl, pinch your nipples."

Daryl followed Rick's order yet again, moaning under his breath, when Rick continued. "Now that won't do. Come on, do it properly. The way I would do it."

Daryl squirmed on the sofa, the slightest hesitation detectable in the movements of his fingers. When he proceeded to do as he was told, he moaned deeply from the painful pleasure he was causing himself, and Rick could no longer resist.

He thrusted his hand into his pants and grabbed his cock to give it a few harsh strokes. A deep guttural groan escaped his throat when he saw Daryl's reaction as the mechanic licked his lips while he pinched himself even harder for Rick's viewing pleasure.

"Continue your dream for me," Rick whispered, arousal dripping from his words, and Daryl did. When he came to the part where he called himself a cockslut in his dream, Rick began to move his hand faster, while he fondled his balls with his other hand to enhance his pleasure.

"Yeah," he chuckled, "you are my little cockslut alright." He winked at Daryl before another moan escaped those lush lips of his, and Daryl had a hard time to sit still.

"Please, Rick," he whispered, already knowing the answer, but trying nontheless.

"Daryl, you are not expecting me to allow you to touch your own cock, are you? Especially after such naughty dreams." He scrunched up his face in pretended thoughtfulness before he added "But I will let you get a closer look at what I'm doing to myself over here, would you like that..?"

He pulled his cock out as he pushed his ass up off the bed, tugging his pants down as he did so and drawled "Already leaking for you, Darlin'..."

Daryl groaned loudly, his frustration connecting with his ever present lust where the cop was concerned.

"Why don't you get those jeans off as well and let me see how aroused my little cockslut is for me?" Rick said, his suggestion another order in disguise, and Daryl knew better than to disobey. He almost wept from bottled up arousal as he got up and nearly did a faceprint due to his haste.

He was barely out of his pants when Rick told him "Now put your fingers in your mouth and lick them." Daryl instantly complied as Rick continued. "Not so fast, Daryl, make it real slow. Suck on those digits like you love to do, come on."

Rick casually swiped the pre-cum from the head of his cock and played with it, smearing it between his fingertips before he used it as a makeshift lube on his own back entrance.

Betraying his show of calmness, he pushed his fingers right inside and began to pump them in and out at a moderate pace, moaning right along from the pleasure he caused himself.

Daryl's eyes rolled into the back of his head after he watched that, and his sucking got more urgent. "Daryl," Rick moaned, "kneel on the sofa, let me see you from the side so I can watch how your cock bobs up and down while you fuck your own ass with those fingers."

When Daryl looked disbelievingly into the webcam, Rick barked "Now."

That was all it took for Daryl to comply, and a low moan escaped him as he began to fuck his hole for Rick's viewing pleasure.

"Oh gawd," the cop moaned as both his hands moved even faster, "Such a beautiful sight."

Both Rick and Daryl got lost in their respective actions for some time, while keeping a close watch at the other, until Rick admitted "I could so use you now, you know – to suck me off..."

Daryl groaned and pleaded "Please, Rick, let me touch myself. I'll be a good slut for you, I swear."

"I know you will, Daryl," came the instant reply, "but no touching for you yet."

Daryl howled in frustration as an evil grin appeared on Rick's face. "Please, Rick, I'll do whatever you want," the mechanic groaned as he fucked his asshole at a murderous pace.

Apparently, this was what Rick had been waiting for, because he used Daryl's plea to slyly ask "Even use my cuffs on you..?"

Daryl's head snapped up. "Um..." He mumbled, clearly uncomfortable, and Rick, smelling a rat from miles away, told him "Out with it, Daryl. Tell me."

When it seemed as if it would take Daryl too long to reply, Rick added another order. "Hold your fingers still while you answer me."

Crying out in frustration yet again, Daryl shouted "Alright, alright! I'll admit it!" He drew in a deep breath before he continued in a quiet voice, barely audible, with his eyes averted. ""I fantasised about that."

"About what, exactly?" Rick inquired, clearly with bated breath, and the hand on his own cock came to a, no doubt only temporary, standstill.

"About you using those cuffs, binding my hands behind my back." Daryl all but whispered. "Then you made me kneel down in front of you, and you ordered me to open my mouth so you could push your cock inside..."

Here, the mechanic had trouble to continue, and Rick decided to coax him a little. "Come on, Daryl, tell me what happened next, and I might change my mind..."

A spark of hope glimmering in his eyes, Daryl watched as Rick resumed the up and down movement on his rock-hard length.

"You," Daryl cleared his throat and whispered "you grab my head by my hair and use my mouth to get off. You..." Blushing, Daryl could not finish his sentence, but Rick did it for him. "...I fuck your mouth until I shoot all my cum down your eager throat?"

Fucking his own fist, Rick's movements were all over the place by now, the cop clearly thinking about the fantasy Daryl had just described to him, as the mechanic nodded.

"Yeah," he admitted, picking up the movement of his fingers again as he fucked his own ass, "you use me like the cockslut I am," he groaned and Rick joined in right along with him.

"Sit back on your feet, keep the fingers inside your tight ass and grab your cock," Rick barked the orders like he would fire a gun, urgency clearly at the forefront. Daryl did not need to be told twice. He almost wept when he finally felt his hand around his aching cock.

Rick cried out "Come on, Daryl, give it a few, I'm cumming!" And Daryl watched as thick spurts of cum bursted from Rick's glorious member, the cop's face a painting of pure bliss – which was all it took for Daryl to shoot his own load all over himself, Rick's name on his lips.

* * *

Minutes later, Rick cleared his throat audibly before he stated "Wow. That was incredible."

Daryl nodded, mumbling under his breath "Yeah, no shit."

"Wanna talk some?" Rick asked hesitantly, knowing that Daryl was not much of a talker in general. Seeing as their form of a relationship was hardly a basis for idle chatter, he expected Daryl to turn him down right away.

But, as it had happened a handful times before, the mechanic surprised him. "Sure, but lemme clean up first, a'ight."

They agreed on Rick calling Daryl in a couple, then cut their skype session.

When his phone rang, Daryl picked it up nervously, chastising himself silently, as he did not appreciate Rick's ability to make him nervous like that all the time. He could just hope that it was due to the slight s/m nature of their relationship, as any further commitment was the last thing on Daryl's mind.

They talked for some time, and eventually Daryl asked Rick if he thought that Shane was the right partner for him. Instantly, Rick went on the offence. "Why are you asking, Daryl? Wanna be my boyfriend instead?"

Belatedly realising that Rick could not see him shaking his head vehemently, Daryl stated "No, I don't, and you know that, Rick. I was just wondering. I mean," he elaborated, "he is not exactly the submissive type either, right?"

Daryl smiled when Rick laughed out loud on the other end.

It took the cop some time to answer. "Nope, not really. Gosh, Daryl," he giggled, "I wish you could see the way he behaves half the time." Rick shook his head over Shane's antics to himself as Daryl answered "I think I can imagine just fine." He sighed before he continued.

"Merle isn't exactly singing songs of praise about him..." Daryl drifted off, as Rick answered "Yeah, I can see why he wouldn't." The cop thought about Shane's way of treating drug dealers and their victims.

The gym crazy cop had zero tolerance for those, and it showed in his work everyday. Another reason for Rick to keep his encounters with the younger Dixon brother a secret from his partner, but at the same time, it was an additional kick for him as well.

Daryl, who had a similar problem where his brother was concerned, as he knew that Merle would not appreciate him being with a cop of all people, was just about to ask Rick why he had sounded so disappointed at the beginning of their talk, when he heard the door on Rick's end.

"That Shane?" He asked, "You wanna hang up?"

"Yes and Yes," Rick answered, but sounded calm to the core as he said it. "I'll talk to you later, bye."

They hung up, and Daryl went to take a shower, while Rick put the phone aside in the hotel room he shared with Shane – who was currently glaring at him. "Who the heck was that, Rick?" He grumbled, but his partner was not deterred.

"I would rather keep that a secret, Shane." Rick answered, holding up his hand to stop the outburst he could see bubbling up the other cop's throat already.

"Seeing as you are always bragging about your one night stands, not to mention all your chicken hunting at the pool, I don't see why I can't have someone on the side as well." He calmly argued as he got up to walk into the bathroom.

Shane, currently catching flies with his mouth, could only watch as Rick went inside to take a shower, and it took him a few seconds to catch up with what just happened. But when he did, he went right after his partner and stuck his head in the shower.

"I will bang you so hard for this tonight, you know that, right?" He barked, then grabbed Rick by his wet curls and pulled him into a searing kiss that left no questions about who he thought Rick belonged to.

Breathless after the kiss, Rick mumbled "I'm counting on it." Shane left the bathroom with his signature grin on his rough features, while Merle Dixon back in Shane and Rick's hometown watched a cop car drive by the garage he and Daryl worked at.

Squinting his eyes, he thought about his suspicions concerning his little fairy brother and a certain cop who appeared to currently be on vacation. Even though he liked Rick Grimes well enough, or else he would not call him Officer Friendly, he had become wary of him recently.

What Merle Dixon did not like was a cop oggling his little brother like Rick did the other day during lunch break at a local diner when he thought nobody was looking. Because even if he was gay – when it came to Daryl, Merle Dixon was always watching.

**Author's Note:**

> The term 'chicken hunting' is a nod of the head to my fellow Juggalos and Juggalettes. If you guys are reading, let me hear a Whoop Whoop!


End file.
